Because a naked Royce is a lovely Royce
by Fablewitheggs
Summary: Isabelle hears a lovely voice singing in the jungle, but WHO could it BE I wonder...


After enjoying a small dinner, consisting of strange berries and fruits (and some supposedly edible creature with turnip like ears that Stans had catched) all the boys found a small lake near to their camp for the night. After pushing Edwin into said lake to make sure it was safe from alien creatures, everyone decided that it would be good to wash off some grime. Well everyone, except Isabelle. As immune as she was when it came to being embarrased around naked men ( the army, hello?) she didn't trust all of them to keep their hands to themselves.

Especially Stans. My god, if he all but worshipped her ass then what would happen if she went completly commando infront of him? Geoughh….she didn't want to think about it. So she decided to stay put by the fire, and wait until all the men were done skinny dipping, then she would go herself.

So there she sat on a log, waiting.

As she waited, she suddenly thought she heard a strange sound.

Her body went on full alert, pulling up her gun and aiming it into the direction of said noise. But then she listened again, and realised that it was somebody's voice singing in the distance. Huh? Against her better judgement, she started to follow the voice. It was a deep and smooth baritone that sounded slightly scratchy but was nonetheless very beautiful. As she walked through the dark jungle, she also started to hear the sound of trickling water.

She finally reached a clearing, and stopped by a large bush. Pulling apart some leaves she caught sight of who the lovely singing voice belonged to. Her eyeballs all but fell out of her sockets when she saw who it was and what he was doing.

It was Royce, stark naked as the day he was born. Showering under a small waterfall, the water caressing his tall,lean body. His eyes (which were closed,thank god) were framed by long and thick eyelashes. He brought up a large nimble hand to run it through his wet raven black hair. His abs glistened from the water in the evening light.

"_My god…., the man's a friggin adonis! He must have been a male stripper in his past life…or maybe that IS his real job? He's obviously got a... ahum…. huge talent for it." _Isabelle thought, Her eyes wide as saucers and a tiny bit of drool hanging out of her mouth. She was by this point totally transfixed by the sight infront of her, leaning in ever so slightly. That's why she didn't notice when somebody sneaked up on her, until she saw a shadow. Fearing the worst, she turned sharply around. It was almost as bad, it was Hanzo. He was smiling at her knowingly, and looked up to see what she was looking at.

"Found something interesting I see?"

Isabelle started to sputter forth an explanation for just what she was doing. It didn't go over very well.

"Ehaha, WHAT? Noooo, NO! Nothing at ALL…..like THAT! Because you know, there isn't a extremly beautiful hunk of man behind us showering and singing italian opera! NO! Because….that would be awsome, and awsome things never happen on dangerous alien planets full of goblins and mutated smurfs with weapons and balls ( BALLS?) trying to kill us with their balls. Fuck."

By this point, Hanzo just looked very amused. A moment passed, then Isabelle asked in an embarrased voice:

" ...You're not gonna tell anybody about this are you? Don't tell!"

Hanzo just folded his hands behind is back and smiled.

" I am the very definition of discretion." He said in his japanese accented english. He then dissappeared into the jungle as silent as he came.

True enough, Hanzo kept his word and did not say anything about the naked Royce incident. But Isabelle knew, that she would never forget… that...body! Oh Merlin, was he a fine piece of veal. She busied herself that night before going to sleep, with a vision of him lying on a golden silk matress, fully stretched out, covered in banana flavoured baby oil and whipped cream. With italian opera music in the background. Oh yes, heaven.

But as she was lying there, she unconciously started to hum. At the other end of the dying camp fire, somebody started to laugh quietly. She was humming the tune to the song Royce had been singing earlier.

"_So she had been watching huh? "_Royce thought, a wicked smile tugging on his lips.

"_I'll get her for it…next time." _He thought, dark eyes twinkling with mischief as he gazed over at her beautiful form on the other side of the fire. She snorted in her sleep, and leaning in closer he could catch her saying:

"Mhhmmff, more whipped cream! Cover you with it…all over. "

It took every ounce of his self restraint not to burst out laughing hysterically at that moment.


End file.
